


Ready, Set, Go

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, I guess idk man, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Race is invited to Jack's house, he's not sure what to expect





	Ready, Set, Go

**Author's Note:**

> for [sarahjacobss](http://sarahjacobss.tumblr.com)!!! HIPPY BATHDAY

Poker nights were always a small comfort in Race’s otherwise hectic schedule. From working three jobs to taking care of his siblings, Race never had much time to himself.

He was thankful for his friends’ understanding and after several schedule rearrangements, Thursday nights were theirs. 

Winning yet another hand, Race jumped right back into dealing as he received several groans. When he looked up from his cards, it was just him and Jack at the table, everyone else disappearing into the kitchen. Race shrugged, shuffling the cards again. Distracted by the sound, Race missed Jack’s first attempt to speak, as well as the second. 

“Higgins!” Jack shouted, throwing a poker chip at Race’s face. 

“What? What’d I do?” Race jumped to his own defense and Jack shook his head.

“Nothing. I’m just trying to talk to you.”

Race scowled, rubbing where the chip had hit before setting the cards to the side.

“Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place sometime. Meet my mom and foster brother,” Jack pushed a stray card on the table. 

Something didn’t sit right with Race and he frowned at Jack. First, Jack’s foster brother was a new revelation, then the rush to meet the folks was another issue in itself.

“Why? I mean, sure I’d love to, but why now?”

Race was sure he saw Jack blush, his words being seen right through. 

“All right. My foster brother isn’t adjusting too well. He needs a friend and I thought maybe the two of you might get along.”

Guessing as much, Race sighed and sat back in his chair. “Why hasn’t he come to poker nights?”

“He doesn’t like card games,” Jack shrugged as he bit down on his lip. “He doesn’t like a lot of things. He’s tough.”

“Sounds delightful,” Race rolled his eyes. “Why me? Why not Skittery or Mush, the human dog?”

A bark of a laugh left Jack and he sank in his chair. “I’m asking you cause I think you can handle him. I just want him to have fun, you know?”

Race knew. With his parents gone most of the time, it was up to Race to keep his siblings happy. Some days were better than others, but Race never felt like enough. Nodding, Race ran a hand down his face and ignored the creep down his spine. 

“When do you want me there?”

~

When Race had arrived at Jack’s house, he wasn’t surprised when Jack was on the sidewalk, ready to greet him.

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Race sighed as he slammed his car door shut. 

“I mean, he knows you’re coming over. He just thinks we’re hanging out in my room or something.”

With pursed lips, Race followed behind Jack, wondering where this plan was going. He was going to try to be friendly, but if the brother put up a fight, Race would let him have it. 

“Hallway, kitchen,” Jack began the tour as they entered the house. 

It was cozy, the walls painted in soft pastels and small decorations placed just so. It was a stark difference to the dark, empty space Race was used to and he made notes for what he’d want for his future place. 

“Living room, Spot, bathroom.” Jack motioned to a boy sitting on the couch, his face shoved in a magazine. 

“Hi,” Race greeted, shifting when eyes peered at him over the top of the glossy paper.

Just then a phone rang and Jack jumped to attention. “Sorry, gotta grab that. Probably Mom,” he stepped away and Race didn’t miss the look on Jack’s face. 

Taking a seat on the couch furthest from Spot, Race cleared his throat in attempt to start again. At the very least, Spot had put the magazine away, but with his knees propped up, it was as if Spot was trying to put up as many barriers as he could. Glancing over at him, Race swallowed, his heart thrumming in his chest. 

Of all things, Jack didn’t mention Spot was cute. His messy hair, his face almost glowing in the sunlight - Race was at a loss. 

He knew he was staring and he turned to look his feet as he stumbled over his words. “So, you like to read, huh?”

If the ground swallowed him up then, Race would welcome in with open arms. Instead, he had to deal with the blush creeping up to his face and a small sigh. 

“I guess,” Spot responded, toying with the lampshade that sat on the table next to him as he tossed the magazine away. 

It didn’t give Race anything to go off of, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from vocalizing his thoughts. “Do you like classics? Journals? Comics?”

A small laugh left Spot then and Race dared to meet Spot’s gaze. There was a spark in Spot’s eyes, making Race wonder if more than one secret had been found out then. 

“Racetrack, right?” Spot stood from his chair and moved over to sit next to Race on the couch. He stared expectantly at Race. 

“Y-yeah,” Race nodded, wondering just how often Jack talked about him. 

“Can I kiss you? You can say no.”

Race blinked, his mouth dropping open just a little. He had expected personal questions, some kind of teasing, not Spot immediately taking this kind of interest in him. After all, he was plain, ordinary, no one special. Just Race.

With Spot’s eyes still on him, Race toyed through his options before he decided to fuck all. As far as Race knew, he’d never have a chance like this again. Grabbing onto Spot’s shirt, he crashed their lips together, a small sigh leaving him when Spot held onto his arms. 

Race’s mind screamed at him, but only because he couldn’t believe that the afternoon had turned into this. With the gentle press of Spot’s hands, Race laid back down on the couch as Spot climbed on top of him. They had just met, but Race felt as if he had known Spot for years as they melded together. 

“Jesus, Spot. Again?”

Breaking away from the kiss, Race moved his head to stare at Jack upside-down. As embarrassed as he was, he didn’t push Spot off of him, nor did Spot look as if he’d be moving any time soon. 

“Well, maybe stop bringing cute boys around,” Spot retaliated as Race glanced back at him. “Besides, your only other friend was a bad kisser. Not like Race here.”

“You weren’t supposed to kiss Davey, that’s why,” Jack grimaced. “Not that you were really supposed to kiss Race either.”

Sitting up, but still on top of Race, Spot glanced between the two of them. “Do you want me to stop?” Spot asked, a small crease of worry forming on his face. 

Race shook his head, then covering his face as both Spot and Jack laughed at his eagerness. 

“Race, you cool with this then?” Jack watched as Spot tugged Race’s hands down from his face. “Like, I can give you two your space and…”

As Jack’s voice trailed off, Race turned just a little in Spot’s hold to better look at Jack. “I mean…”

Jack and Race shared a silent conversation and when Race turned back to Spot, he held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“I ain’t done nothing.”

“Scheming with Jack, that’s what you’ve done,” Spot narrowed his eyes, but before Race could defend himself, Spot had already claimed his mouth. 

“God, Spot, have some modesty,” Jack threw a pillow at the two of them. “I’m going to Davey’s until Mom’s home.”

Race attempted to wave goodbye, but with Spots fingers lacing with his own, he gave up and fell back into the pattern the two of them had just started on. Despite all the firsts that were hitting Race head-on, he hungered for more and only wished Jack had gotten around to introducing the two of them sooner as Spot gripped tight onto Race’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago my friend propositioned me with a prompt where race meets jack's brother (aka spot) and they end up making out
> 
> i'm sure there were more details, i just can't find where we discussed this (probably on rabb.it lol)
> 
> anyway;;;;;
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
